


For you, I'd do anything

by Epiclyl0st



Category: lordminnion777 - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Barista!Mark, CEO!Wade, M/M, So dont be confused, Yeey, i wrote this on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiclyl0st/pseuds/Epiclyl0st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT. I WROTE THIS YESTERDAY ALONG WITH CHAPTER FOUR. HHH</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sun shone through the window blinds as the sun rose and stated that the day has started. 

For most people. At least.

Wade, on the other hand, didn't want the day to start. He didn't want to go to work in an hour.   
He wanted to stay in bed. 

But, the man just sat in his dinning room, absentmindedly stiring his coffee. 

Usually, he'd be happy to go to work.   
Life has taken a big turn on him. He not to long ago found out his grandfather has cancer and is ill.   
This put him in a very dense state. He didn't want to see anyone or go anywhere knowing that. 

His grandfather had played a big role in his life. He didn't want that to end. 

Wade stopped stiring and looked at his phone. It was 6:34am.  
He still had about a half hour til work. 

He need to get into a better mood. Or at least wake up.

He picked up his cup and took a sip, relishing the sweet taste of the coffee créam.

He soon decided to get ready, although he didn't have to at the moment. 

He got up from his place and slowly made his way to his bedroom. 

His feet shuffled and made a soft, muffled noise against the wood flooring. 

As he opened his door and made his way to the closet, he thought about his life. 

It was a good life but, it wasn't perfect.   
No one's life was, unless you got all that you've wished for. 

Wade didn't have anything he wished for.   
He didn't work his dream job, nor did he have a family to take care of. 

He looked at the gray and beige suits that hung in front of him. Not even thinking about what to wear, he pulled out a gray suit and some black, polished shoes. 

He sluggishly put them on. Thankful he wasn't wearing pants already. 

Pulling on a pair of socks, he wondered how his day was gonna go. 

Kattie, Kat, probably is gonna have a lot of work for him and Hannah is gonna disturb him and possibly make him out go for coffee with her.   
As always. 

He sighed and tied his shoes, resting his head on his knee.   
He's always wished for a better life. Wished that everyone in his life would have a better life than his.   
They all sorta did. 

They had family's and/or someone to love. Someone that loves them back. 

He felt his eyes start to burn and get teary. He didn't mind much for it.   
He hasn't cried in a long time. Since he was younger. 

He sighed again and stood. He picked his phone up and pressed the home button, making the lock screen appear. 

It was 6:52am. He needed to go. 

The man placed his phone in his pocket and grabbed his keys.   
He made sure all the lights were off before heading out into the world.   
\--------

He sat in his office, relishing in the silence he was in. 

Being a CEO of this company was no 'party'. The company was a solid corporation. Never slacked in sales.

But, that's the problem. It being so well operated made it boring. There was too much work and no one ever communicated. 

He stared down at a blank piece of paper that lied on his desk. 

Hr heard a small knock come from his door. 

"Come in," he said, his voice was rough and deep. Probably from this morning. 

The door opened and emersed a slightly chubby, short woman with curled blond hair. Kat.

"Mr. Barnes," she said in a blain tone. "our stocks are decreasing slowly and the employees are falling asleep at their desks. We need to do something!" Her voice rose slightly near the end of her sentence. 

He groaned and placed his head in his hands. 

"For now, I want you and Hannah to go out and get coffee. Like you always do, instead of getting work done." She scoffed and turned. 

"I want you two back in under an hour with 65 coffee's. Got it?" 

The man nodded, slightly frustrated. 

"Good. I'll be in my office when you get back." With that, she left. 

He groaned again, this time slightly louder. He didn't like way Kat treated the employee's. It's not their fault their tired. Half of them get here at 5am! 

"Wade?" He heard a voice call from behind his door. 

"Come in." He said, his voice now sounding defeated. 

"I'm guessing Kat told you." The figure said as they walked in. 

"Yeah. We have to go, Hannah." He said, getting up. 

"I know. I just wanted to ask if you alright. I mean I heard what's happening with your grandfather and I feel bad." She said with a soft and worried voice.

"I'm fine. I don't really feel like talking about it." He said and grabbed his phone and keys. 

"I understand. Your driving?" She asked with a slight smile. 

"Uhm. Yeah, what's the matter with that?" He asked, confused. 

"It's just that you never drive. That's all." She said and opened the door.

He gave her a 'really?' look and walked out. 

He heard her stiffle a laugh and quickly walk up beside him. 

\--------

They soon pulled up to a Starbuck's not to far away from their work building. 

They both got out and walked into the small café.   
Wade looked around and smiled. This is where they regularly go. It practically seemed like another home for the duo. 

Somewhere they can chill without worry. 

They sat down and waited for the line to disappear. 

They didn't chat as they usually do. The tension didn't seem right.   
They waited at the counter for their usual barista but, instead was met with a short, dark haired man with an Asian complex. 

"Hello! My names Mark, how can I help you?" He said with a cheerful voice. His eyes trailed down Wade's face to his torso.

"Yeah, uhm, can we get, 65?, yeah 65 coffee's please." Wade sputtered out, obviously not used to being checked out.   
Especially from someone cute. 

Wait. What?! 

He didn't even know the guy, nor was Wade even into guys.

At least, that's what he hoped. 

"Whoa! That's quite a big order. I hope you dont mind waiting, its my first day and I'm not really good at this." Mark smiled shyly and started typing into the cash register. 

"It's fine." Hannah pipped in, clearly enjoying the slight flirtation between the two. It's about time Wade found someone. 

"65 right? And can I get your name please?" The short man asked as he pulled out a notepad. 

"Uhm. Yes, 65." He said, startled. "The name's Wade. Wade Barnes." 

Mark wrote down the name and ripped the paper out, placing it next to the register. 

He then wrote something else down on another piece and tore it out, handing it to Wade. 

He smiled and blushed before picking up the piece of paper next to the register and walking away. 

Wade was stunned. The man had given him his number. 

"Ooohhhh. Wadey's got a date! Hehe I'm so happy for you!" Hannah nuged him as they walked back to the table. 

"I don't know if it's a date, Hannah. He didn't say that. Just gave me his number." Wade told her, flustered. 

"It's obvious that he wants to go on a date, you diplot." She laughed at his flustered features. 

He laughed, too, softly. 

"He's a cutie to be honest. You're lucky." She said, kinda sad. 

He laughed again, this time a bit louder. 

"Just save his number already, you freaking noob." She reached over and punched him. 

"Ow! Okay. Okay. Geez." He said with a slight smile. He pulled out his phone and looked at the little, yellow paper. 

He was happy. Very. 

\------


	2. Chapter 2

Wade, feeling very excited, made his way to his car and got in. He felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he got in. 

"When y'all gonna hang out?" Hannah asked, smiling devilishly. "You can fuck, too. If you'd like."

Wade blushed as thoughts rushed into his mind, causing a sudden warm spark shoot down to his groin. He groaned and slammed his head on the steering wheel. 

"What? Do you not want to so him? Or sex him up?" She asked again, giggling. 

"I do." He replied, and hastened to add. "To hang out! Ugh. You're so frustrating." He stated and banged his head again, letting out another groan. 

He heard his colleague laugh at his frustration and patted him on the shoulder. 

"Just be glad you finally found someone interested in you, Wade." She said and grabbed a coffee from the back. 

Wade gave her a frustrated glare and started the car. 

\-------

"Well. You're finally back, Barnes." Kat snapped. "Place them over there." 

Hannah looked at the two of them before bringing the last of the coffee's in to the lounge. 

"Didn't Hannah tell you? It started to snow when we were putting them in my car." Wade snapped back, confused. 

"No Barnes. She didn't tell me it started to snow." She crossed her arms and jutted her hip to the side. "But, I can't be mad at you. She told me you met someone, finally. You can have the rest of the day off. Don't be late again, though." She stated and turned away back to her office. 

"Ugh! Hannah!" Wade growled. He heard her stiffle a giggle and scurry over to him. 

"Are you mad?" She asked, trying to his her smirk. 

Wade looked down at her and felt his frustration leave his body.   
"No. It's fine. I have to go home and think." He stated and shuffled to his office.

He grabbed his personal bag and made his way back out, locking his office door. 

He pulled out his phone, dropping a folded piece paper.   
Reaching down and picking it up, Wade smiled as he opened it and read the small handwriting. 

Just below the number, was a scribbled yet, readable sentace.   
It read- 

Call me... If you'd like ;-) x

Wade felt his face flush with heat and a sudden rush of confidence mixed with adrenaline. 

He opened his phone and opened up Mark's contact. He hesitated for second, the sudden rush leaving him slightly, before hitting the call button. 

He moved the phone up to his ear, expecting it to ring for sometime.   
Yet, to his surprise, he picked up after the second ring. 

-Hello?-  
Mark's voice didn't sound confused as Wade thought it would. 

"Ah! Hey, it's Wade. I was seeing if you were off work yet. And if I could come pick you up and go eat somewhere?" He sputtered, obviously caught off guard.

He heard Mark giggle softly before answering. 

-Yeah, I just got off. Food sounds great.- Mark hummed. 

"Oh! Caught ya right on time. I'll see you in a bit." He pipped. 

-Alrighty, Wade.- He giggled, again, a little louder before ending the call. 

Hopefully, this date will turn out well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT. I WROTE THIS YESTERDAY ALONG WITH CHAPTER FOUR. HHH

I.  
Can't.  
Stop.  
Smiling.

I still can't comprehend the fact that someone actually wants to go on a date with me.

VEERT VEERT 

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I can't look. 

I'm about to cross a street.

Maybe. Just a peek.   
To see who it is.

I reach for my phone and open it up, my feet moving to their own accord.  
It's from Wade! 

-Ayeo! About the date and all, I know a great place downtown, CC's pizza was it? I'll pick you up from your house address at about nine ish. Can't wait! 

XOXO Wade- 

I looked back up smiling like an idiot and started to type in my address. 

But. That smile soon faded and everything was black. 

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪

Where is he? 

I looked at my watch and sighed. 

It was almost 10 and still no response from him.

Maybe he changed his mind? Maybe he doesn't...? 

Think positive, Wade! 

He might of forgotten. 

Yeah.

I pull out my phone but, as soon as I do. It rings.

I answer it immediately, not caring to check who it is. 

-Hello? Hi, um, is this Wade Barnes?- 

A slightly worried voice came through the phone. 

"Yeah," he replied.

-Do you know a mister,... Mark Fishbach?- 

 

Mark.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why yes I do." Wade's voice came out in short breaths. He was scared.

-Do you mind coming to Marylin hospital as soon as possible?- 

Without even replying, he was in the car and on his way there.

This... It couldn't be happening. 

This is such a plot twist to such a beautiful beginning. 

I don't understand.

As his mind fought to comprehend the brand new information, his car rolled up into the parking lot of the hospital. 

Without another glance, He opened his car door and ran. Of course he shut it but, honestly he didn't care. 

He burst through the doors and strode over to the reception desk.

"What, what room?!" He shouted, breathless. 

"Sir calm down," the man behind the glass said. "who are you looking for?" 

Wade paused for a bit before replying.

"Mark. Mark Fischbach." He stated.

"Ah yes. Just came in not to long ago." The man stood and walked toward the big doors. "Follow me." 

The two strode through what seemed like an endless hallway before stopping at a door.

Room- 432.

And in scribbled whiteboard marker spelled out:

Patent- Mark E. Fischbach.  
Injury- Major blood loss, slight bruising on the brain, broken wrist and ankle, fractured ribs (nearly broken) and cracked pelvis.   
Stay days- more than two weeks.  
Reason of staying- run-away car crash.  
Tears brimmed around Wade's eyes. Even though he just met Mark yesterday, it felt he knew him for a long time.

Its probably because he does. He was overwhelmed with memories the minute he heard his last name. 

He and Mark went through middle and high school together. 

He remembered Mark but, it the memories were very faded and were barely there. 

He remembered when they split because Wade had to go to college and Mark couldn't because he couldn't afford for it. He remembered their goodbye speeches just a tiny bit. 

Only because all he could vaguely remember is the kiss they shared. 

It was short but, it was his and Mark's first. 

That's where the memories end, though.

He whipped away the cooled tears from his face and took in a sharp breath. 

He need to be supportive and not cry his eyes out the minute he walked in the room.

The likeliness of that not happening is quite low. 

He closed his eyes and didn't open them until he got into the room.   
He opened them only to shut them again. 

It was to much to bare.

Tubes and cords sticking out of him. 

He opened his eyes again but, strayed from looking at him.   
He sat in the chairs next to the bed and listened to the sound of the beeping coming from the heart monitor. 

He felt tears sting at his eyes again.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Not now.


End file.
